Lost on You
by Madam.Satan
Summary: Catra toma una decisión extrema para terminar de una vez por todas la guerrera entre la Rebelión y la Horda. Funcionado su plan, ahora Adora tiene que enfrentar las consecuencias de haber asesinado a su mejor amiga y al amor de su vida.


**N/A: She-Ra y las princesas del poder no me pertenece**

* * *

 **Parte 1:**

Catra había estado pensando demasiado en ello, la situación entre Adora y ella empeoraba cada vez más; desde la primera vez que atacó Luna Brillante hace ya casi tres años, ellas habían entrado en una batalla sin fin.

Su deseo de ser reconocida por su poder y sus propios méritos, y de llevar a la Horda hasta donde nadie, ni Shadow Weaver había llegado, la había orillado a volverse una persona mezquina, malvada e inflexible, entre más subía de posición y se volvía del agrado de Hordak, la chica se iba corrompiendo.

Creyendo que la única manera de superarse a sí misma sería desaparecer a Adora, se proclamó su enemiga jurada; día tras día planeando nuevas formas de destruir a She-Ra y a la Rebelión. Con la ayuda de su amigas, Scorpia y Entrapta logró grandes cosas, algunas veces daños colaterales que a la rebelión le llevaría años restaurar, convirtiéndose en una de las personas más odiadas de toda Etheria, a la par por supuesto del mismo Hordak.

E incluso en la Horda, todo el personal, cadetes y soldados le temían, nadie quería ser victima de su ira, la cuál cada vez iba en aumento. Todos obedecían sus ordenes sin chistar, ni a Shadow Weaver le tenían tanto miedo, prácticamente era tratada como su líder indiscutible, la mano derecha de Hordak tenía tanto poder que incluso ella podría comenzar una rebelión si quisiera.

Catra por fin se sentía realizada, el marcador estaba a la par, tanto la Rebelión como la Horda se encontraban en la misma posición, ambos habían perdido y ganado en cientos de batallas épicas, en este punto tan crucial de la guerra era difícil pensar en un ganador definitivo.

Pero Catra sabía que todo esto estaba llegando a su final, o tenía que hacerlo.

La vida de la chica, que a los ojos de los demás podría ser la perfecta, se estaba volviendo un carga tan asfixiante y dolorosa que ya le era difícil de soportar. Estaba absolutamente cansada de todo este asunto de la guerra, de las princesas, de la lucha del bien contra el mal, de She-Ra contra la Horda, de Catra contra Adora.

Estaba cansada de esforzarse, de pelear por algo que absolutamente ya no creía. De ahí su creciente ira y mal humor; esto ya no se trataba de la rebelión, ni de la Horda, ni mucho menos de Adora, se trataba de ella y de lo que realmente quería.

Catra sabía perfectamente que sólo era utilizada por Hordak. A lo largo de estos años, la experiencia en batalla la hizo más inteligente y astuta, por lo tanto sus habilidades en el frente aumentaron. Era la mejor ideando planes de invasiones y estrategias de combate contra la Rebelión, sus movimientos de pelea cada vez se hacían más fluidos y más fuertes, más dañinos y certeros, tantas batallas contra She-Ra habían hecho de su cuerpo uno mucho más resistente, tanto que podía permanecer buen rato pelando contra la princesa sin recibir demasiado daño.

Si bien, disfrutó de cada una de las batallas que había ganado, de los pueblos conquistados en nombre de la Horda, del gusto por infringirle daño a sus oponente y de liderar batallas sangrientas; ella sabia muy bien que todo esto lo había hecho sólo por lastimar a su antigua amiga. Ella lo hacía para que con cada golpe, indirecta o directamente, Adora sintiera el mismo dolor por el cuál había pasado Catra a lo largo de su vida, el dolor que nunca luchó por detener.

Aún siendo enemigas, había ocasiones en las que no sabía con seguridad si Adora peleaba en serio con ella o no, pero también, había algunas ocasiones en las que Catra muy fácil podría sacar de sus casillas a la susodicha y hacer que sus ataques fueran más agresivos, aún sentía mucha contención de su parte.

La siempre buena y piadosa Adora, que no era capaz de pelear con sus enemigos usando su máximo poder.

No dudaba en que la ilusa de Adora aún albergara la esperanza de que volvieran a ser amigas de nuevo y aunque ya no insistía en que desertara de la Hora y se uniera a ella, sabía que Adora no la odiaba, o por lo menos no tanto.

Y con todo esto, la obvia resistencia por parte de Adora de utilizar sus verdaderos poderes contra Catra, y el importante servicio que ella misma le prestaba a la Horda, la felina era consciente de que ella era la única cosa que se interponía entre el triunfo de la Rebelión sobre la Horda.

Además de esta batalla que ocurría dentro de ella, se encontraba el hecho de que los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo a lo largo de estos años se hacían cada vez más persistentes, como si aquel contenedor donde los había depositado se estuviera desbordando lentamente.

Empezó con recuerdos de una vida más "sencilla", donde no tenía que preocuparse por liderar un ejercito y ganar una guerra, luego llegaron los recuerdos de dos mejores amigas que juraron siempre mantenerse juntas, travesuras y aventuras, compartiendo secretos, protegiéndose, peleas hombro a hombro, recuerdos de un primer amor, de toques y miradas robadas, de una rivalidad que ocultaba una profunda admiración y respeto, de dos chicas acurrucadas juntas en noches heladas, del anhelo que sentía cada vez que veía Adora, de lo ansiosa que se ponía cuando estaba cerca de ella, la evolución de una amistad de toda una vida al amor.

Pero junto a esto llegaron los sentimientos de ira, el dolor que sintió al ser abusada físicamente por Shadow Weaver, el temor que recorría sus venas y helaba su sangre cada vez que se encontraban a solas, la envidia que sentía cuando era comparada con Adora, el abandono que vivió cuando esta se fue, las lágrimas que derramó todas esas noches esperando que volviera, la decepción que sintió cuando se dio cuenta de que no lo haría y que tal vez era mejor así, la frustración de darse cuenta de nunca fue más que su sombra, la mugre entre sus dedos, una carga, su mascota.

Y para agregar un cargo más a su conciencia, de vez en cuando se encontraba preguntándose por todas las vidas que ella había tomado por la Horda, las personas inocentes que había lastimado, familias destruidas, pueblos enteros, en el daño permanente que seguramente le había provocado al corazón de Etheria.

Catra creía que se estaba volviendo loca.

Atormentada por sus recuerdos del pasado, por sus acciones del presente, y motivada por el hartazgo de una vida solitaria y vacía, tomó una decisión final.

La próxima pelea de la Horda contra la Rebelión, sería la última para Catra.

* * *

Ese día, Catra lideró a la Horda como siempre; la batalla ocurrió en las Montañas Oscuras. El grupo de She-Ra estaba dispuesto a liberar a todos los esclavos y prisioneros de la Horda que habitaban ahí, pero por supuesto el ejercito de Catra ya estaba ahí esperándolas.

Siguiendo con su plan, Catra atacó a su único objetivo. Mientras la rebelión y los amigos de She-Ra peleaban contra el ejercito de la Horda, Catra hacía lo posible por alejar a She-Ra y a ella del centro de la pelea.

Estando lo suficientemente lejos de los demás, utilizó uno de los inventos de Entrapta para inmovilizar a She-Ra con una enorme carga eléctrica, siendo amarrada con lazos eléctricos lo suficientemente poderosos para derribar a alguien como ella pero sin lastimarla del todo.

"Vaya, no pensé que sería tan fácil atraparte" Catra no pudo evitar regocijarse de su logro, para ser la ultima vez que lo haría, merecía disfrutar de esto.

"Si sabes lo que te conviene Catra, me liberarás en este momento, porque te juro que cuando salga de aquí..."

She-Ra se encontraba molesta, odiaba ser victima de los jueguitos tontos de su antigua amiga, estos años de guerra le hicieron perder la mayoría de la paciencia que me tenía.

"Ya, ya, princesa, cálmate. Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante y me escucharás atentamente porque será la ultima vez que saldrá algo como esto de mis labios"

"Yo no tengo nada de que hablar contigo, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir, nunca puede venir algo bueno de ti"

"Vaya princesa, diría que eso realmente me ofende pero en este punto no me puede interesar menos."

Catra ya estaba más que acostumbrada a los insultos de Adora, con el paso del tiempo supuso que por fin había hecho que la chica la odiara, obviamente con justa razón después de todo lo que había hecho.

"De todos modos no tienes opción, estás atrapada y ni con todo el poder de She-Ra podrás liberarte. Démosle todo el crédito a Entrapta por supuesto, que hace maravillas con la tecnología de los primeros, ella es tan eficiente y leal, no entiendo como ustedes bobos pudieron abandonarla"

El tema de Entrapta era algo que le dolía mucho a Adora, no podía soportar el hecho de que orilló a una persona inocente a trabajar para la Horda, se arrepentía muchas veces no haber ido a buscarla cuando pudo hacerlo.

"Como sea iré directo al grano."

Catra sacó un pequeño control remoto que al apretarlo, las redes eléctricas que tenían cubierta a Adora hicieron que sus poderes se apagaran, desapareciendo a She-Ra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sorprendido a la rubia inmediatamente.

"Sí que realmente este invento es poderoso" Catra captó la mirada angustiada de adora " No te preocupes a Adora, esto sólo adormecerá tus poderes un rato, mi asunto es contigo, no con la estúpida de She-Ra"

Adora como siempre no estaba dispuesta a entrar en su juego, después de volver a luchar por liberarse, optó por mantenerse en silencio y actuar desinteresada a lo que Catra tuviera que decir.

"¿Ahora vas a ignorarme? Bien hazlo como quieras."

Catra se sentó frente al cuerpo inmóvil de adora preparándose para todo lo que estaba apunto de decir.

Pero para su desgracia no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas, cada vez que iba a iniciar era interrumpida por ella misma y comenzaba de nuevo. Incluso comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y se agarraba la cabeza de frustración de vez en cuando.

Adora no sabía qué pensar de todo esto, casi era como ver a la antigua Catra, no a la malvada líder de la Horda en la que se había convertido.

"No puedo creer que esto sea tan difícil, te juro que estuve ensayándolo toda la semana y mírame ahora, estoy hecha un desastre, es una locura total que no se me pueda ocurrir nada."

Catra dio una fuerte suspiro.

"Adora, estoy enamorada de ti"

Bueno, esto iba más o menos como lo había planeado.

La expresión de Adora pasó de una total sorprendida a una terriblemente molesta.

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Me gustas Adora, en realidad te amo. Eres la única persona que realmente me importa en este mundo, y aunque ahora también te odio con todo lo que soy, estos sentimientos jamás van a desaparecer, no importa lo que pase o el daño que nos hagamos, siempre voy a amarte"

"¿Por qué estás diciendo todo esto?¿Por qué mientes de esta manera tan cruel? Esto es demasiado bajo, incluso para ti" La voz de Adora se escuchaba dolida porque se negaba a creer las palabras de su enemiga.

"No estoy mintiendo y lo digo ahora porque estoy cansada de luchar contra todo lo que he estado sintiendo. Desde que llegamos a la Horda siempre estuvimos juntas, crecimos juntas, no convertimos en soldados juntas y todos esos años, aunque fueron horribles por culpa de los castigos de Shadow Weaver, también fueron los mejores de toda mi vida; tú eras la única persona por la cuál nunca abandoné la Horda, porque sabía que estando contigo la vida eran mil veces mejor. Por eso me dolió tanto cuando te fuiste sin mí, porque cuando tenía cientos de razones para irme de ese inmundo lugar, a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que sabía que cometía la horda, no lo hacía por temor a dejarte y separarme de ti. Por que a pesar del terrible dolor a la que era expuesta todos los días, todo se reducía a polvo cuando veía tu sonrisa al final del día y te quedabas conmigo hasta que durmiera. Tú eras mi hogar Adora y nunca he vuelto a ser igual de feliz que cuando lo era contigo."

En este punto a Catra no le importaba si se derramaban unas cuantas lagrimas de sus ojos, por fin estaba diciendo todo lo que había querido decirle desde hace tres años, incluso desde años atrás. Por fin estaba purificándose de todo el dolor que había estado soportando a partir de la deserción de Adora. Hoy era el día en el que se liberaría de todo.

"Después de que te fuiste conocí lo que realmente era el infierno, no sabes lo que es sentir que la parte más importante de ti te ha sido arrebatada. Darte cuenta de que la única persona que habías amado en toda tú vida te desecho como un pañuelo usado, que encontró mejores personas que tú y que te olvidó tan fácilmente, que olvidó por todo lo que habían pasado juntas, que no le importaron tus sentimientos al momento de irse. No vuelves a ser la misma persona después de eso."

Adora comenzó a darse cuenta de que realmente Catra no mentía. Aquí estaba delante de ella, su mejor amiga, confesándole todo lo que había anhelado escuchar desde hace bastante tiempo y no podía hacer nada, más que verla desmoronarse poco a poco.

"Pero no todo es tu culpa Adora, me tomó tiempo comprender porqué lo habías hecho y tal vez, yo pude cambiar e irme contigo si mi complejo de inferioridad y mi resentimiento no me lo hubieran impedido. Hubiera sido lindo luchar contra Shadow Weaver y Hordak a tu lado, pero sabemos que el hubiera no existe y que todas nuestras acciones nos han llevado ante este momento. "

"Tú elegiste el bando de los buenos, ir corriendo por ahí jugando a la princesa ridícula junto con otras princesas igual o más ridículas que tú, y yo; bueno, elegí a la Horda, a pesar de todo el daño que me hicieron en el pasado, los elegí a ellos sólo para hacerte sufrir, para burlarme de tu misión y de todo en lo que crees, para probarle a toda Etheria que podía ser mejor que tú .Yo me preparé para ser tu antagonista, tu enemiga. Pero no me mal entiendas Adora, te amo más de lo que te odio y eso nunca va a cambiar".

Una fuerte explosión donde se suscitaba la batalla entre la Rebelión y el ejercito de la Horda.

"Parece que se están divirtiendo allá" dijo recobrando un poco su compostura y limpiando las lagrimas de su rostro. "Espero que no hayan olvidado que prácticamente este lugar es un campo minando, las minas de energía podrían hacernos volar en mil pedazos a todos en segundos."

Catra se levantó y se alejó unos pasos de Adora, apretando un botón para liberar a la princesa de su cautiverio, la cuál se levantó en seguida.

"Catra, yo..."

Adora por fin pudo recobrar su voz después de todo lo que había escuchado.

"Ahórratelo Adora, no quiero escucharlo" Catra cada vez más se alejaba de la chica sin detenerse a mirar a la rubia.

"No, espera Catra" Adora la tomó del brazo "Si todo lo que dijiste es cierto..."

"¿Aún crees que miento? ¿Prácticamente te abrí mi corazón ahí y tú piensas que son puras mentiras?"

"No Catra, es sólo que, en mucho tiempo no haz sido precisamente la persona más honesta de Etheria, no puedes culparme por desconfiar ahora"

"De todos modos no importa, esto no cambia nada"

"¿Que no cambia? ¿A caso no quieres saber lo que pienso?"

"No Adora, el mundo no gira entorno a lo que tu creas o pienses, realmente no me interesa"

"Deja de ser tan obstinada Catra y ahora tú escucha..."

A lo lejos se escuchaban detonaciones cada vez más fuertes.

"Nos tenemos que ir ahora" Catra se disponía a irse cuando recordó una cosa muy importante que tenía que hacer.

Regresó hacia Adora quién aún se encontraba parada viendo las extrañas acciones de Catra. Se acercó a ella hasta encontrarse cara a cara, causándole un sobresalto a la rubia por la repentina acción, elevando su cabeza para que su frente se posara con la de Adora.

Todo esto había tomado a la chica por sorpresa.

"Hay una cosa, que he querido hacer durante mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que puedo recordar "Catra había dicho esto entre susurros, haciendo que el corazón de Adora diera un vuelco en cuanto lo escuchó " Siento que me arrepentiré si no lo hago ahora, y sin importar lo que pienses de mí" Catra subió lentamente sus manos acariciando los brazos de adora hasta su rostro, trazando patrones con sus dedos en sus mejillas sonrojadas "Voy a arriesgarme"

Catra se inclinó lentamente hasta que sus cálidos labios se posaron en los de Adora. Sin saber exactamente cuál sería su siguiente acción, prefirió dejarse llevar por sus verdaderos sentimientos, y expresar en ese beso toda la angustia, el dolor y el amor que su antigua amiga le hacía sentir. Comenzando con movimientos suaves al principio intentando calar el terreno, se apoyó después un poco más en los labios de la otra chica, bajando sus manos antes posados en su rostro, las deslizó por sus brazos hasta la cintura de Adora deseando tener más contacto. Tardó unos segundos antes de darse cuenta que la rubia también correspondía a su beso, ignorando completamente cuándo había comenzado hacerlo y lo que significaba.

Adora intensificó los movimientos de sus labios, enredando sus dedos en la melena salvaje de la morena haciendo del beso uno más urgente y ansioso; la rubia mordió su labio inferior y aprovechó la guardia baja de Catra para aventurarse a usar su lengua en su contra, lo que provocó en Catra una serie de escalofríos que recorrían su espina dorsal y una oleada de placer que se sentía como brazas en todo su cuerpo. La chica parecía estar tocando el séptimo cielo.

'¿Así es como se siente el amor?' Catra repitió en su mente aquellas palabras que dijo en el baile de las princesas hace ya muchos años. Si esto era cierto, era una sensación que estaba contenta de haber podido sentir, y sin duda sería algo que viviría por siempre en su mente.

Cuando el aire se hizo ausente, ambas chicas se separaron lentamente, dándole oportunidad a la morena de recobrar un poco la conciencia para darse cuenta de que ya no debería de estar perdiendo más tiempo con Adora, era el momento de comenzar con su plan.

Adora tenía la mirada perdida y su rostro sonrojado cuando Catra decidió echar un último vistazo a la expresión de la rubia, preguntándose brevemente sobre los pensamientos que seguramente rondaban por su cabeza justo ahora.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir se alejó a una distancia considerable de Adora, ella sabía que si continuaba cerca de ella le sería más difícil continuar con su misión.

"Me gustaría seguir charlando contigo Adora, pero tenemos una pelea por continuar."

Adora quién ya había salido de su trance se dirigió a ella con una mirada llena de tristeza.

"Catra, te suplico que me escuches."

"Si quieres hablar, tienes que alcanzarme Adora."

Al decir esto último Catra corrió con toda rapidez hacia el centro de la batalla, donde todavía se encontraban luchando los demás, dejando a Adora confundida pero no tardó en seguir sus pasos.

Llegando al campo de batalla la rubia se dio cuenta de que la Horda llevaba mucha ventaja sobre la Rebelión, una parte de ella se sintió culpable por haber estado con Catra mientras sus demás amigos habían dado todo en la pelea. Pero también, no podía negar que todo este asunto de Catra era igual de importante para ella como salvar Etheria.

Adora miró hacia todos lados, pero no pudo encontrar señales de Glimmer ni a Bow.

"¡Hey Adora! ¿Volviste a perder a tus amigos?" Catra se encontraba sobre una de las montañas oscuras e inmediatamente Adora volteó su mirada hacia ella.

"¡Catra! ¿Acaso tú los has secuestrado de nuevo?"

La felina sonrió con suficiencia y Adora no podía creer que a pesar de todo Catra continuara con su plan de conquistar Etheria, aún más, de que se atreviera a secuestrar otra vez a sus amigos.

"Deberíamos darte un premio por tus brillantes habilidades de deducción Adora." Catra parecía que había vuelto hacer la misma chica fría e insensible con la que Adora se había enfrentado decenas de veces.

"No entiendo porqué estás haciendo todo esto, pensé que tú y yo..." Adora comenzó a soltar lágrimas de desesperación al no comprender nada de lo que estaba pasando, hace tan solo unos momentos habían compartido el mejor beso de su vida y ahora estaban peleándose de nuevo.

"Sí, es más que es obvio que no entiendes nada. Así es como las cosas tienen que ser ¿Por qué es tan difícil que lo comprendas? Tú y yo estamos destinadas a pelear la una contra la otra, hasta que una de las dos caiga"

"No Catra, yo no volveré a pelear contigo, no después de lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotras"

"Pero si no paso nada Adora, te dije que nada cambiaría y así va a ser, ese beso no cambiará nuestro destino, de hecho estoy aquí para acabar con esta absurda guerra de una vez por todas."

"Yo no pelearé y no puedes obligarme a ello"

"¿Qué no puedo? Eso lo veremos"

A un lado de Catra aparecieron Scorpia y Entrapta, cada una sosteniendo a unos inconscientes Glimmer y Bow, atados con las mismas cuerdas eléctricas con las que Catra había sometido a She-Ra. La mirada de Adora se transformó en horror.

"¿Qué les han hecho?"

"Por ahora nada, lo que les ocurra a ellos en este momento dependerá sólo de ti Adora y de lo que decidas hacer"

"Te escucho" dijo Adora con resignación.

"Me alegra que estemos en sintonía. En primer lugar, le dirás a tu equipo de la Rebelión que censen al fuego y se rindan. Después te transformarás en She-Ra y pelearás conmigo con todo tu poder"

"¿Y qué pasará si no lo hago? Si derribo a Scorpia y a Entrapta liberando a Glimmer y a Bow"

"Bueno, antes de que llegues a ellos Entrapta ya habrá apretado un botón que les provocará una descarga eléctrica tan potente que los carbonizará en segundos. No creo que quieras arriesgarte ¿O sí?"

"Sólo dime una cosa Catra" La felina nunca se olvidaría la mirada decepcionada y llena de tristeza que tenía en su rostro. Casi la hacía arrepentirse de lo que haría a continuación, casi. "¿A caso todo esto fue una trampa? ¿Llevarme lejos de la batalla para distraerme con mentiras y así tus secuaces podrían tomar a mis amigos para obligarme a hacer lo que deseas?"

"No mentía cuando sugerí darte el premio a la deducción más brillante, bien por ti Adora"

"Ya entiendo. Entonces comencemos"

Adora dio la orden para que los soldados de la Rebelión se detuvieran y soltaran sus armas, para su sorpresa, Catra también hizo lo mismo con su ejercito de la Horda. Y después de esto, Adora se transformó en She-Ra.

"Nadie tiene que intervenir, esta batalla sólo será entre She-Ra y yo, quiero matarla con mis propias manos"

Catra de un salto bajó de la montaña y caminó para estar frente a frente con adora otra vez, sus seguidores se encontraban a unos cuantos pasos detrás de ella, justo al pie de la montaña. Mientras Scorpia y Entrapta, se llevaron a Bow y a Glimmer a un lugar más alejado de la batalla.

Adora los miró preocupada.

"No te preocupes por tus tontos amigos She-Ra, si juegas bien tus cartas ellos saldrán con vida de aquí, lástima que no puedo decir lo mismo de ti"

Dicho esto, Catra se lanzó hacia la princesa atacándola sin piedad con sus garras. Adora intentaba esquivar los golpes de la morena pero sin contratacar realmente, sólo regresando uno que otro golpe si eran necesarios

"Vamos She-Ra , muéstrame lo que tienes"

Catra derribó a la princesa haciéndola caer en seco entre piedras afiladas que eran parte de mas montañas que se encontraban alrededor, Catra aprovecho para atacar desde arriba y caer justo encima de She-Ra, pero esta se quitó a tiempo impidiendo que la golpeara.

"No tienes que contenerte por mí, She-Ra" habló la felina nuevamente, antes de dirigirse a ella y atacarla con golpes cada vez más rápidos "Tú y yo, ya no somos nada, no significas nada para mí" esto ultimo desestabilizó la concentración de la rubia en un momento. "No somos amigas" Catra le dio un puñetazo en la cara. "Ahora ni siquiera me agradas" siguió con un golpe por debajo de la barbilla "Te odio" le dio una patada en sus costillas "No sabes cuánto te detesto" con un fuerte rodillazo en el estómago, la chica se tiró de dolor "realmente te detesto"

She-Ra, encontrándose arrodillada, levantó la mirada para ver a Catra, quien con una mirada serie la tomó de sus dorados cabellos para acércala a milímetros de su rostro.

"En serio, no me lo hagas tan fácil" Catra tomó a Adora en un beso áspero, luego se separó de ella segundos después empujándola al piso, ocasionando la molestia de la rubia quien aún se encontraba indignada por ser utilizada por Catra momentos atrás y ahora ser su burla al besarla de esa manera.

She-Ra recogió la espada que había dejado caer y contraatacó a Catra. La felina trataba de igualar los movimientos rápidos de la guerrera con su espada, de hecho, gracias a tantos años peleando con ella, los movimientos de She-Ra se habían vuelto algo predecibles.

Utilizando también su descomunal fuerza, sabiendo que eso sería más difícil de detener, la rubia lo utilizaba para lanzar a Catra por los aires e impactarla después con golpes igual de poderosos aprovechando la trayectoria de la caída de su oponente.

Cuando Catra fue arrojada directo a unos escombros de las maquinas destruidas de la Horda, recogió un gran tubo de hierro y esperó a que She-Ra se acercara para darle un fuerte golpe. La rubia ahora parecía tener una enorme herida en su pierna izquierda, tal fue el impacto, que si hubiese sido Adora en ese momento, fácilmente la felina le hubiera roto la pierna.

Después de una dura batalla, She-Ra logró desequilibrar a Catra derribándola en el acto, tenía el cuerpo de Catra clavado contra el piso y ella se encontraba encima suyo, en su mano derecha su espada peligrosamente cerca, casi apunto de perforar su cuello, el cual era sostenido por su otra mano.

"Muy bien hecho She-Ra" Catra apenas y podía hablar " Me tienes, ahora es momento de que acabes conmigo, termina con esto, She-Ra Princesa del Poder, destrúyeme"

Adora estaba apunto de cumplir con su cometido pero volvió a arrepentirse nuevamente, ella nunca había tomado una vida antes y no empezaría ahora con la de la persona que más le importaba.

Al ver su indecisión Catra se burló.

"Eres tan cobarde, tal y como lo pensaba, tu debilidad me provoca nauseas." Catra se liberó del agarre de Adora dándole una fuerte patada hacia su pierna lastimada haciéndole perder el equilibrio, y luego dirigió otra en el estómago y empujándola hacia el otro extremo. "Te lo advertí Adora, que si no hacías lo que te pedía tus amigos lo pagarían caro"

"Catra, no te atrevas..."Adora se sentía agotada y el dolor en su pierna no le permitía levantarse del todo.

"Muy bien Entrapta, comencemos con una pequeña prueba"

"A la orden jefa" Entrapta apretó un botón que provocó una no tan agradable descarga a Glimmer y a Bow, despertándolos de su inconsciencia por el dolor.

"Catra basta..."

"¿Aún no quieres pelear contra mí?" Preguntó Catra, Adora se quedó en silencio." Bien, vamos a darte otra oportunidad. Entrapta continua"

La chica en cuestión subió el nivel de la descarga aumentando el dolor que sentían ambos rehenes. Adora no podía hacer más que escuchar los gritos de angustia de sus amigos, mientras se quedaba estática pensando en cómo habían llegado a esta situación. En cómo su debilidad por Catra hizo que permitiera que sus dos mejores amigos sufrieran de esa manera.

"Por favor...Catra..."

"Lo siento Adora. Sólo recuerda que no me dejaste otra opción"

Los gritos de Glimmer y Bow resonaban por todo el campo de batalla y con un grito desgarrador pronunciaron el nombre de Adora antes de caer inertes al suelo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de She-Ra, cuando unos segundos más tarde un fuerte resplandor emanaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se tornaron dorados, el rostro de dolor se transformó en uno lleno de ira, expulsando uva gran cantidad de poder y a toda velocidad, se dirigió a derribar de un sólo golpe a Catra.

Catra a pesar del fuerte impacto sonrió victoriosa.

"Muy bien mis queridos soldados de la Horda, es hora de que ataquen a She-Ra sin piedad." Y a pesar del miedo que sentían muchos de ellos al ver el poder de She-Ra en todo su esplendor, no dudaron en obedecer las ordenes de Catra.

Cientos de soldados de la Horda comenzaron su ataque contra She-Ra, y a pesar del gran numero de ellos, ella los derrotaba como si de viles mosquitos se tratasen. Nadie tuvo ni una sola oportunidad contra ella.

Catra veía complacida como sus soldados eran derrotados, mientras se preparaba para lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir.

Como ya lo había deducido antes, Adora nunca había utilizado su máximo poder en una pelea y a pesar de todo el que poseía, aun no se había dado cuenta de lo que era capaz de hacer con él. Ella esperaba que con esto, al final, le haya ayudado a averiguarlo.

Después de acabar con los soldados restantes de la Horda en menos de un minuto, unos ojos azules llenos de rabia se posaron en Catra. La ultima batalla estaba apunto de comenzar y aunque la felina estaba 100% segura de que no tenía oportunidad de ganar, quería que su ultima pelea fuera memorable.

Ambas chicas corrieron para enfrentarse y un fuerte choque se produjo cuando su puños se encontraron.

Catra comenzó a soltar golpes y zarpasos lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitía, pero She-Ra la superaba en velocidad, y sin mucho esfuerzo esquivó cada uno de ellos. Cansada de los patéticos intentos de la chica por herirla, en un chispazo, She-Ra tomo por el cuello a Catra.

Apretó sin piedad el delgado cuello de la morena, quien clavando sus garras en la piel gruesa de su contrincante intentaba librarse de su agarre; pero entonces la rubia la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas estrellándola contra las montañas, el impacto provocó que otras tres minas se activaran causando más miniexplociones en el área.

El impacto dolió más de lo que Catra esperaba, pero aún no era tiempo de caer. Antes de que se levantara completamente, ya tenía el rostro enojado de She-Ra justo delante de ella. Mirando esos ojos resplandecientes llenos de odio, se dio cuenta de que Adora ya no controlaba a She-Ra; realmente la mismísima She-Ra, Princesa del Poder, sería quien acabara con su vida.

La rubia inició sus ataques contra Catra utilizando su espada, la morena como podía, intentaba esquivar los brutales movimientos, pero sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que uno de ellos en verdad la hiciera un daño crítico.

Mientras tanto, la presión que provocaba el máximo poder de She-Ra estaba ocasionando que más minas fueran activadas. Ahora, no sólo Catra tenía que cuidarse de la espada de la guerrera, sino de las minas, que una tras otra se activaban y que detonaban en medio de la pelea.

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió detrás de Catra mientras intentaba escapar de She-Ra, lo qué hizo que perdiera el equilibrio por unos segundos. Y aprovechando la distracción, la rubia hizo movimientos rápidos con su espada directamente hacia Catra, lo que le provocó a la felina varias heridas de gravedad.

La cara de Catra tenía una herida que dividía su ojo derecho hacia abajo, también había una más grande que se encontraba partiendo su hombro izquierdo prácticamente por la mitad y otra más rasgando su pecho; estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre y no pasarían ni siquiera minutos antes de que She-Ra por fin terminara con su vida.

She-Ra tomo el débil y agotado cuerpo de Catra y lo apretó contra su cuerpo utilizando todas sus fuerzas, por su lado la comandante de la Horda sentía como se le escapaba la vida en el momento en el que escucho sus costillas y su espalda quebrarse.

Algunos soldados de la Horda solían decir, que cuando alguien estaba apunto de morir, podía ver toda su vida pasar frente a sus ojos.

Catra siempre pensó que eso era una tontería

¿Cómo podría ser posible que en tan sólo unos pocos segundos, en el momento más crucial de tu vida, te alcanzase el tiempo para rememorar toda una vida de mierda? Francamente eso no parecía tener ningún sentido.

Pero para variar, como siempre, ella estaba equivocada.

Intentado concentrar todas su energías restantes en mantenerse con vida, más bien se encontró pensando en muchas otras cosas. Podía ver en cámara lenta su infancia en la horda, sus aventuras con Adora, los infames maltratos de Shadow Weaver y las burlas de sus demás compañeros.

Se encontró viéndose crecer a lado de su mejor amiga, enamorarse y siendo traicionada por ella. Revivió el dulce sabor de su venganza contra Shadow Weaver y el de su ascenso como mano derecha de Hordak. Sus victorias y derrotas al frente del ejercito de la Horda.

Se preguntó a sí misma si en este momento podría irse en paz consigo misma, complacida por la vida que tuvo, si tal ves estos 20 años de su vida había hecho que valieran la pena. La respuesta la decepcionó un poco.

Mientras hace unos días se preparaba para este momento, estaba completamente segura de que se iría sin remordimiento alguno, pero no era así. Si tan sólo las cosas con Adora hubieran sido diferentes desde un principio, yéndose al bando correcto junto con ella, si se hubiese permitido amarla y ser amada por ella.

En un segundo Catra, vio una luz resplandeciente y luego, todo se volvió oscuro.

La vida de Catra terminó en el momento en el que She-Ra lanzó un potente rayo proveniente de su Espada de Protección. El poderoso ataque, combinado con el resto de las minas de energía que se encontraban en las Montañas Oscuras, provocaron una devastadora explosión que incluso arrasó con kilómetros a su alrededor.

She-Ra agotada cayó al piso inconsciente volviendo a su forma mortal de nuevo.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta acá felicidades. Esto es todo por ahora.


End file.
